


The Best Birthday Surprise

by Kinky_Kobra



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Ignis is 16, M/M, Noctis discovers porn, Noctis is 14, Piss Play, Spit As Lube, Underage Sex, Watersports, Wetting, bottom Ignis, he wants to try all the things, lots of pee, piss as lube, piss in ass, they ruin silk sheets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinky_Kobra/pseuds/Kinky_Kobra
Summary: Noctis discovers porn.  Then he discovers gay porn.  Then he discovers watersports.  He wants to try all the things.  He never thought he'd get to, especially with the object of his teenage fantasies; Ignis.mind the tags.





	The Best Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> this is consensual sex between a 14 year old and a 16 year old. It includes watersports. If that isn't your jam, totally fine. Click the back button and go about your day. If you read it, please enjoy it.
> 
> a lot of my stories are probably going to have watersports in them. Because I can.
> 
> not beta-ed

Noct worked his hand down his pants, taking his cock in hand and stroking slowly. His eyes were glued to the little screen in front of him, the volume just high enough that he could make out the dramatic moans from the men in the video.

He knew he shouldn’t be watching this. His father would not be happy with him, but he was curious. He had started with anime pictures, staring at ginormous bouncing boobs and monstrous veiny dicks that looked nothing like his own. Having decided that hentai wasn’t bad, but he wanted to know about real human bodies and what they did, the thirteen year old turned to real porn.

He quickly decided that women’s bodies were _weird_ and he didn’t understand them. That wasn’t to say he didn’t think they were pretty or that he didn’t get hard from watching, but he didn’t get their bodies or how they worked. 

Which was how he found himself on a gay porn site. He scrolled through still photos first, his cock getting hard as he found pictures of men kissing each other, of one man going down on another, his cock buried in the throat of the other. The pictures of men taking cock up the ass intrigued him. How was that even _possible_?

That led him to the videos, and he found that he didn’t particularly care for the sounds of people gagging on dick, so he muted those while he watched. It was the ones of guys pushing their dicks into another man’s butthole that turned him on. He came explosively inside his pants the first time he watched a man leave a creampie in another man and he decided he wanted to do that.

He lay on his stomach at night, his fingers pushing against his asshole. He managed to steal a vial of oil, because he had learned from watching porn and reading smut that he needed something to ease the way. He gasped the first time his finger breached his body. His ass was so hot and tight and it burned around his finger as he rocked it in and out.

It didn’t feel quite like all those porn videos made it out to feel, but it didn’t feel _bad_ , just weird. He wriggled around on his bed until he could wrap his hand around his flagging cock with one hand and moved his finger inside his butt with the other. 

His body started to tingle as he worked himself over. Now it was starting to feel good. He closed his eyes, thinking about the men’s bodies he’d seen online. He imagined one of them behind him, rocking thick fingers into his body. A moan tumbled from his lips as he came into his fist, the slick sound of his fingers around his cock music to his ears.

He pulled his finger out of his ass, surprised at the feeling of emptiness it left behind. He stared at his cum covered fingers and licked them. It tasted weird but he could get used to it.

He continued watching his gay porn. He found certain videos and actors that he really liked, and he tried not to think too much that his favorite actor was tall and well built, with sandy brown hair and glasses, much like Noct’s dear advisor.

At some point, the faceless men Noct fantasized about turned into Ignis. He pretended that Ignis lay before him, naked and flushed and beautiful. He had seen Ignis naked before, so he just added some size to Ignis’ cock. He imagined what it would be like to push into Iggy’s butt, to be surrounded by the tight heat that Noct felt whenever he crammed his fingers in his ass.

He started moaning Ignis’ name when he came, imagining Ignis drinking his princely cum, his face covered in Noct’s spend, ass full of Noct’s cream.

Noct fell asleep every night after watching a couple of porn videos, dreaming of rutting into Ignis. And if his sheets needed washed more often, no one said anything about it.

#

Ignis had just turned sixteen and Noct had a problem. He watched Iggy’s muscles develop and he imagined what Ignis would taste like.

On the night of Noct’s fourteenth birthday, Ignis ended up staying the night in his room like they had when they were younger. Noct was both thrilled and privately horrified. He felt like they hadn’t gotten to spend much time together since Ignis had started training with the Crownsguard, but he wouldn’t be able to rub one out or watch his videos with Ignis in the room, especially given that he called Iggy’s name when he came.

They stayed up late, looking at the stars and talking about everything but their duties. Ignis went to sleep in Noct’s bed, something they had done often enough as children. Noctis was very aware of Ignis breathing next to him, and if he scooted closer to feel the warmth of Iggy’s body seeping through his pajamas, no one needed to know.

At some point, Noctis fell asleep, dreams of Iggy’s body running through his mind.

He wasn’t sure what woke him at first. He lay still, aware of Ignis at the edge of the bed. He could hear a soft _fap fap fap_ that was achingly familiar and his eyes widened. He knew that sound, the sound of a hand on a dick. His eyes widened and his cock sprang to attention.

Ignis was touching himself in Noct’s bed. He could just make out Iggy’s arm moving, barely hear his ragged breath as he stroked his prick. 

Noct could just lie there, brand this moment into his memory and stick it in his wank bank for years to come, but he wanted to touch. He wanted to watch. He wanted to see what Iggy’s cock looked like, and he wanted to see his ass. When Ignis moaned his name, his mind was made up.

He sat up. “Iggy?”

Ignis gasped, nearly falling of the bed as he yanked his hand out of his pants and tried to look like he hadn’t been doing anything.

“Highness,” Ignis croaked, his cheeks so bright that Noctis could see his blush in the dim light of his nightlight. 

Noctis’ own pants were obviously tented, and he could see the bulge in Ignis’ pants. He fought back the disappointment that Ignis hadn’t pushed his pants down. Astrals, he wanted to see that cock.

“You do it too?” Noctis asked, affecting innocence. Of course he knew that masturbation was a normal thing. They had covered it in sex ed. He just wanted to see what Ignis said. 

“I, um, yes, your highness.”

“Noct.”

“Noct,” Ignis said, looking at his hands folded in his lap. Noct leaned over, purposely brushing Ignis’ shoulder as he turned on the lamp on his bedside table.

“Me too,” Noct said. He sat cross legged, giving Ignis a perfect view of his tented pants. Ignis swallowed hard, eyes darting from Noct’s covered member back to the prince’s eyes. 

Noct grinned at him and palmed his own cock. Ignis let out a quiet moan, looking mortified at the sound that escaped his throat.

Noct stroked himself through his pants, moaning quietly as Ignis watched.

“Highness…”

“Noct!”

“Noct, this is highly inappropriate,” Ignis murmured.

“Stop talking like an adult,” Noct snapped. “You were just rubbing one out in my bed. We’re both guys. We both have dicks. Why can’t I do this?”

Ignis opened his mouth, only to close it. His eyes were drawn to Noct’s hand, fondling his balls under his Assassin’s Creed pajama pants.

“I want to watch you, Iggy,” Noctis moaned, squeezing his cock. Gods, he was so much harder than he had been while watching porn.

Ignis looked at him, eyes wide.

“Don’t you want to watch me?” Noctis asked.

Ignis looked around, swallowing hard. 

“Yes, I want to watch.”

Noctis beamed and immediately pulled his pants off, tossing them aside. He paused for a moment before he took his shirt off, but finally pulled it off. Ignis had seen him naked before, even after he’d gotten the bad scar across his back.

Ignis moaned, staring at his prince’s body. Pert pink nipples were dark against pale skin, a dusting of hair led down to Noct’s cock, and his cock was hard and pressing against his belly, the head peeking out the foreskin. 

“Now you,” Noctis said, wrapping his hand around his cock and tugging lightly.

Ignis scrambled out of his pants and shirt, giving Noct his first real look at Ignis’ dick. It was longer than Noct’s, and a darker hue. Ignis’ nipples were a dusky pink and Noctis wanted to taste them.

“You have a pretty dick, Specs,” Noctis said, making his young advisor blush.

“As do you, Noct,” Ignis stuttered, slowly grasping his own prick and squeezing.

They stared at each other, hands working over their dicks.

“I’ve imagined this for so long,” Noctis moaned, brazenly reaching out to twist Ignis’ nipple.

Ignis gasped, his cock jumping in his palm at the prince’s touch.

“I heard you moan my name,” Noctis said, pinching and twisting Ignis’ nipple. It felt like his, but different. It was kind of weird touching someone else’s body, but he liked it.

“I…yes,” Ignis moaned.

Noctis let go of Ignis’ nipple and scooted closer. He could see Ignis’ slit dripping as he pulled his foreskin back. 

“Do you fantasize about me?” Noctis whispered, eyes glued to Ignis’ cock.

“Yes,” Ignis said, dropping his eyes.

Noctis leaned close. “I imagine you every time I watch porn,” he admitted. Ignis gasped, arching into his hand. 

“What have you fantasized about?” Ignis managed to ask.

Noctis cupped his balls, rolling them between his fingers while he watched Ignis stroke himself.

“I imagine what it would be like to stick my dick in your butt,” Noctis said. “I imagine your face covered with my cum, and I think about you every time I cum.”

“Oh Astrals,” Ignis moaned.

“Can I?” Noctis asked, resting his hand on Ignis’ thigh, so very close to that tantalizing dick. 

Ignis knew it was wrong. He was sixteen, Noctis had just turned fourteen. He should put a stop to this, but he didn’t want to. He had fantasized about Noctis for years, had found porn with men who looked like Noct. 

“Yes,” Ignis said. “But no one can ever know.”

“No duh, Iggy,” Noctis said, rolling his eyes. “You think I’m going to tell anyone about this?”

Ignis huffed, letting go of his cock. Noctis took the opportunity to grasp it, moaning at how hot and hard it was beneath his hand. It felt so different having someone else’s prick in his hand.

Ignis moaned, cock twitching in Noct’s hand. He reached out and grabbed Noct’s dick and they began to stroke together. Noctis pressed his thumb into Ignis’ slit, smearing the precum around his head.

Ignis whimpered, hips bucking into Noct’s hand. 

“On your stomach, Iggy, please,” Noctis said. Ignis rolled onto his side and then his stomach, his cock pressed against the silk sheets under him. Noctis moved to straddle Ignis’ thigh, grabbing his buttcheeks and spreading them wide.

“Noct!” Ignis whined, blushing hard as Noctis stared at Ignis’ pink pucker.

“It’s cute, Specs,” Noctis said, pressing his thumb against Ignis’ hole.

Ignis gasped, hips driving into the bed. Noct grinned, lifting his hand and licking his fingers before going back to rubbing Ignis’ ring. Ignis whimpered and moaned as Noct pushed his finger in to the first knuckle. Noctis shuddered; it was hot and tight just like his own ass, but knowing that it was Ignis that his finger was inside of was so much better. 

He worked his mouth for a minute and spit a big loogie onto Ignis’ butt, making the older boy squawk indigently.

“Noctis!”

“I don’t have any lube,” Noct said with a shrug, using his spit to work a second finger in. He’d run out of that oil ages ago. He wriggled his fingers, spreading them and staring in undisguised glee as he could see into Ignis’ body.

Ignis buried his face in the pillow, cheeks flushed.

“Can I stick it in, Ignis?” Noctis whispered in his ear. “Please, please, please. I wanna give you a creampie.”

“How do you know that term?” Ignis gasped.

“I watch gay porn, Iggy. Duh.”

Noctis watched Ignis’ asshole twitch, muscle clamping around his fingers.

Ignis never had been able to tell Noct no. 

He nodded shortly, his hips moving slowly against the silk under him. 

Noctis grinned, spitting into his palm and stroking his cock. “You’re the best, Iggy.”

He aimed his dick at Ignis’ hole, pressing his head against Ignis’ pucker. Ignis hissed at the feeling of the bulbous head against his hole.

It burned and his eyes watered. “Noct,” he whimpered.

Noct stilled. He hadn’t been able to get it in Ignis’ butt, but he wanted to.

“I got an idea,” Noct said. “I saw this in porn.”

That didn’t exactly comfort Ignis, as he knew that porn wasn’t exactly true to life.

Noctis held his cock, trying his best to relax although it was difficult given how hard he was. 

Ignis gasped when he felt a spurt of hot liquid against his hole. He turned his head, looking at Noct.

“What are you doing?”

“It’ll help,” Noct said, pushing the tip of his dick right against Ignis’ hole. Another spurt of piss wetted Ignis’ pucker, the force of the stream making some push into Ignis’ body. Noctis pressed and pressed, gasping in shock and joy when Ignis’ body gave in to his intrusion, swallowing the head of his cock.

Ignis cried out at the burn. He expected Noct to stop pissing now that he was inside, but Noctis just slowly pushed inside him, his stream never stopping. He wasn’t sure if he should be mortified that Noctis, his prince, was pissing inside his ass, or that he _liked_ it. He had never thought of anything like this before and it was so embarrassing and so hot. 

Noctis groaned as his stream petered out. He could feel his piss slicking Ignis’ channel, making it easy for him for push in until his hips were flush against Iggy’s ass. 

Noctis whimpered. He wasn’t sure he was going to last long. Ignis was so hot and so wet, his channel a vice around Noct’s virgin dick. He couldn’t believe he had pissed in Ignis’ ass, that Ignis had let him, and that Noctis liked it.

“Fuck, Iggy, you’re so tight,” he whimpered. “I heard them say that in porn but I get it now.” He could never get his fist as tight as Ignis’ ass. He pressed urgent kisses against Ignis’ back because it felt right. He couldn’t wait anymore, so he rolled his hips, eyes rolling back as his cock moved inside Ignis.

Ignis moaned, lifting his hips to adjust the angle. He shoved one of Noctis’ many pillows under his hips, groaning as his cock caught on the seam of the pillowcase. His ass burned, Noct’s piss easing the sting only a little. He was thankful Noctis wasn’t very large. If they did this again (and he really hoped they would) he would stretch his own pucker, thank you very much.

Every thrust of Noct’s cock put pressure on Ignis’ bladder. He whimpered, shifting under his prince. Noct moved slow, like he was afraid if he moved too fast he’d shoot his wad early. Ignis kind of wished he’d hurry up so he could run to the bathroom.

Noctis gave a particularly hard thrust and Ignis was horrified to feel a jet of hot liquid spurt from his slit. He moaned, writhing under Noctis. Noctis groaned at the sensation. 

“Noct, Noct!” Ignis cried as Noct fucked another spurt of piss out of him.

“What, Iggy?” Noctis panted, going still.

“I…I…have to pee,” Ignis whispered.

Noctis realized he could smell it. He moaned, biting at the back of Ignis’ neck. He moved his hand under Ignis, grasping his cock and making Ignis whine. He ran his thumb over Ignis’ slit, spreading the wetness around.

“Let go, Iggy. Please!” Noctis moaned in his ear. He drove hips in, moaning as he felt a gush of piss rush over his thumb. Ignis whimpered, the pressure on his bladder uncomfortable. 

“I want you to go,” Noct whispered, using Ignis’ pee to slick his cock. He couldn’t thrust and stroke Ignis at the same time. 

“Noct, the sheets,” Ignis whined.

“I have plenty. We can toss them.”

Noctis thrust hard, balls slapping Ignis’ ass. Ignis sobbed Noct’s name, no longer able to hold it in. Hot fluid gushed over Noct’s hand. He could feel Ignis’ piss moving beneath his dick, spreading under Ignis’ body in an ever growing stain. Noctis could smell the sharp tang of urine and it made him thrust even harder.

“Gods, yes, Iggy!” Noctis cried.

Noctis started thrusting harder, pulling nearly all the way out to slam back home. With every thrust, piss and spit ran down Ignis’ crack, gathering on the pillow under Iggy’s hips. Ignis’ cock rubbed into the cooling puddle of his piss with every drive from Noct’s hips. Noct’s balls bounced, slapping against Ignis’ butt with every hard thrust.

Noctis only managed five or six good thrusts before he couldn’t take it anymore; Ignis was so tight and wet and hot around him, muscles fluttering with every thrust, his dick driving his piss deep inside Ignis’ ass. He could hear Ignis moaning his name, see his fingers fisted in the sheets, and it was enough to send him over the edge.

He slammed his cock into Ignis as hard as he could, the lines of their bodies crushed together as his cum shot from his prick. Ignis gasped, feeling Noct’s heavy sac against his butt. He could feel every twitch and pulse as Noct shot his wad deep into Ignis’ piss soaked channel. He could feel every spurt and stream coating his walls as Noct filled him with princely seed.

Noctis collapsed across his back, his weight pushing Ignis into the bed. They were both breathing hard, skin slick with sweat.

Noctis groaned as he slowly gathered himself, rising to his hands and knees. Ignis cried out as Noct’s cock slid free of his body, a gush of cream and piss following it. Noctis stared in awe, pressing his thumb against Ignis’ hole to plug him back up. _He’d_ done that to Ignis; he’d filled him with cream.

“Gods, Iggy, that was amazing.”

Ignis clenched his ass, trying to keep it in since that was what Noct wanted. He rolled on his side, his own cock still rock hard.

“You didn’t cum,” Noctis said, frowning. 

“Sorry,” Ignis panted, cock hard and red and twitching, glistening with his own urine.

“That’s okay. I’ll help you,” Noctis said. He reached around Ignis and stuck his fingers in his ass, grinning at how easy they slipped in. He smeared his own seed on his fingers and pulled them out, wrapping them around Ignis’ cock.

Ignis moaned, hips bucking as Noct started pumping his prick. The very thought that Noctis, Prince of Lucis, had cum (and pissed) in his ass and was now stroking his cock was enough to send Ignis over the edge.

Noctis watched in glee as Ignis’ balls tightened and his seed spurted from his slit, gushing over Noct’s fingers and splatting across Ignis’ stomach.

Noct unwrapped his hand from Ignis’ cock and licked his fingers clean, grinning at the mortified blush on Ignis’ face.

“Mmmm, you taste better than I do.”

“I eat better,” Ignis said.

Noctis made a face. Even if vegetables made cum taste like the sweetest ambrosia, he wasn’t going to eat them.

They shifted sideways a bit to get out of the puddle of piss. Noctis plastered himself to Ignis’ back, still enthralled by the sight of his cum and piss dribbling from Iggy’s ass.

“How do you even know about…about…” Ignis stuttered.

“Watersports?” Noctis asked with a grin, dragging his thumb between Ignis’ crack.

“Yes, that,” Ignis squeaked, clenching his thighs together.

“Prompto told me about watching watersports videos on Porn Hub. I thought he meant like…ripped dudes banging on a boat. Turns out it was not. It was guys pissing on each other, and in each other, and I never imagined how…how hard I would get watching it,” Noctis whispered. He thought he should feel ashamed, but it had felt so good.

“After watching it the first time, I went into my bathtub, fully clothed, and pissed myself,” Noctis admitted. “Next time I took a shower, I pissed on myself. I liked it. I uh…really liked what we just did.”

Ignis turned his head, looking at his prince. Noctis looked a little unsure, offering a shy smile. 

Ignis sighed. “As did I, though if we’re going to partake in…watersports…often, I would ask that we move to the shower. We can only ruin so many sheets before suspicions are raised.”

Noctis rolled half on top of Ignis, staring into those green eyes he adored so much. “You mean it?” he whispered. “We can do this again? I can um…cream you again? And you can totally stick it in me too. I want to try everything. Can we watch porn together? Can I try sucking you off? Can I—”

“Noctis!” Ignis said, interrupting him.

“Yeah?”

“Yes, we can try all that. But we have to be careful,” Ignis cautioned. 

“It’s not like I can get you pregnant,” Noctis grumbled. It had felt amazing to pump Ignis full of seed, and he didn’t want to use a condom.

“I’m not talking about that. We are both underage, and could get in a lot of trouble if we are caught. They could take me away from you.”

Noctis looked panicked, hugging Ignis tightly. He pressed an urgent kiss against Ignis’ lips, surprising the older boy. Ignis closed his eyes, accepting the clumsy kiss.

“I’ll be careful. No one will ever know. It’ll be our secret.”

Ignis looked at his prince, the young boy he has loved forever. His body is full of the proof of Noct’s love, his own seed and piss drying on them both.

He never thought he’d enjoy being filled with piss, but if it was Noct’s, he found himself very amenable to doing it again.

He pulled Noctis close and gave him a gentle kiss, calming him down.

“Come, let us shower and then we will change the sheets.”

Noctis looked at him, smiling slightly. “Gotta say, this was the best birthday ever.”

“Then I will have to think of an even better gift to give you for your fifteenth,” Ignis said, pulling Noctis to his feet. They walked hand in hand to the shower.

“Hey, Specs?”

“Yes, Noct?”

“You’ll be with me…no matter what, right?”

Ignis turned to look at him, smiling. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos feed this kinky snake.


End file.
